A broadband wireless Internet system can provide a wireless Internet system while a mobile station moves at a speed of 60 Km/h.
The demand for wireless Internet is rapidly increasing as a substitute for the wired Internet, and the wired Internet is being replaced by the wireless Internet, which is less expensive. However, as the wireless Internet service widely spreads, an increased number of base stations are required.
In order to reduce a cost for installation of base stations, an inexpensive relay station is provided between a base station and a mobile station. The relay station uses an existing base station to increase the entire transmission rate with a high transmission speed and improved channel environment.
Currently, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers 802.16 Working Group (IEEE 802.16 WG) is organizing a relay task group (relay TG) to proceed with standardization as of the beginning of 2006.
The relay TG has to secure compatibility without changing the system of the existing base stations, improve the entire throughput by improving the channel environment outside the base stations through the relay station system, and must allow installation at a lower cost than the base stations.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.